blindisaacfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies
There are a large variety of enemies in The Blinding of Isaac, and their number is increased further with larger variants of each monster, and the ability of some to change into special variants. In addition to the standard and variant enemies there are also Bosses. Jumping Torso Jumping torsos periodically jump to move around the rooms. By jumping they can cross over rocks, poop, and ditches, allowing them a much greater freedom of movement than the player. Their only means of attacking is to touch the player though, so they are easily dealt with if you can keep out of range. Their is also a variation that is a bloody jumping torso it is similar except a bloody sprite and the abililty to do a large jump which when it lands shoots blood shots around itself. Zombaby These enemies will walk aimlessly around with their eyes closed until you get in their sight range. They will then open their eyelids to reveal bloody eye sockets, and they will chase you around the level. Has a chance of losing head insted of death (unlike happy zombaby the blody will not follow you but walk around like the state when their eyes are closed. Bombfly These are a larger type of fly that moves in a ricocheting diagonal pattern. Their only method of attacking is to touch the player, although when they are killed they will immediately explode with the force of a bomb. Happy Zombaby These zombies are happy to see you, and will pursue you as soon as you enter the room. In fact they are so enthusiastic, even after you shoot their heads off, they will still follow you, giving them a little more health than a zombaby. Wobbler These deformed babies will run away from you, and will not attack the player. They also will whimper quietly as they run and try to hide. After they are killed they will drop a bomb which will explode almost immediately. Tarblob These oily monstrosities will ooze around the level, and shoot 4 projectiles to all of their diagonals periodically. Relatively easy to kill, all you have to do is stay directly above or to their sides. Leaves a black trail resembles Gish, of indie game fame. Wasp *Shoot blood at you Maggot *when in line of sight they will charge in the direction where they first spotted you while showing their teeth *when charging will increase speed and continue even if they miss until they hit a obstacle Fly *wonders around the area slowly towards you *low health Red fly *faster and higher health than fly *travels in a straighter line towards you than fly Exploding red fly *has speed similar to double red fly *when killed shoots up, down and sideways Double red fly *faster then fly but slower than red fly *more health than red fly *when destroyed splits into two red flies Ham *has the apperaence of a red raw ham *shoots up, down and sideway *leaves a red trail Skull *imune to damage except when attacking *when attack it lifts itself up to reval the place where it can be damaged *can't move but it can be pushed around by explosions and shots *shoots many shots in the direction where it targets you Stone head *imune to damage and can't be killed *shoots one blood shot at you with average firing speeds *will not shoot when there is no other enermies *can progress to the next room without killing them *can't be pushed